To determine the relative sensitivity and specificity of three liver function tests to predict morbidity and mortality in patients with cirrhosis awaiting hepatic transplantation and determine if these test are better than Child's class at predictiong morbidity and mortality. To develope a mathematical model which could be applied prospectively to predict which patients with cirrhosis are at increased risk for developing complications of cirrhosis which will aid in prioritizing patients for hepatic transplantation.